


Eminence

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has a "new" plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eminence

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the beta, snk s/o.

The room is lit with candles, thick wax dripping onto the holders as Erwin tightens the straps.

Levi is bound hand and foot to each poster of the bed and his body arches as he realizes there is no give. He wishes he could see the expression on Erwin’s face as he does this. The scrap of silken cloth over his eyes prevents him from seeing anything, so his senses of smell and hearing have to compensate. He has never known such darkness before.

"There. Is that too tight?"

"No," Levi breathes.

"Let us begin, then."

Erwin starts slowly, running the tips of his nails from the tops of Levi’s toes to his groin. He can’t help but marvel at the texture of his skin, the different colors that look anything but muddled.

Levi’s cock stirs at the touch and he lifts his hips in an attempt to deepen the touch. Erwin’s nails bite down, drawing blood. Levi bites his own lips to stifle a moan.

"This is for your pleasure, my fair," he reminds him, "but I do not want to drag too much pain into this worship."

Levi nods absently, releasing his lips from their bony prison. Erwin wants to lick away the blood staining the corners.

He lowers himself onto the bed, graceful for all his furred bulk, and laves at a taut nipple. Levi gasps, pulling on his bonds with surprising strength. Erwin smiles, adds teeth.

He retracts his nails and palms Levi’s cock. It’s already weeping from his attention.

The cluster of scales on Levi’s neck have grown sensitive from Erwin’s touch but the demon bypasses them, making his way to the newest addition.

Levi’s horns are proud and pearlescent, so different from the gnarled darkness of Erwin’s, and they are oh-so-sensitive Erwin has discovered with a great deal of delight. Even breathing against the cracked skin they protrude from has Levi burying his hand in Erwin’s fur, looking for some kind of shared relief from the overwhelming sensation.

Erwin flicks his tongue against it and Levi growls. He seals his lips around a section of horn and skin and Levi swears. It isn’t until he licks up the length, point drawing blood on his tongue, that Levi shakes with the beginning of sobs.

Levi lifts his head, tongue flicking against every bit of flesh it can reach. He needs something, anything to silence his moans, take his mind off the havoc Erwin is wreaking on his deprived body.

"Who would have thought you’d be so sensitive here?" Erwin muses, turning his attention to the other bony protrusion. "We could have so much fun with this."

Levi bucks up, hissing as his cock encounters Erwin’s furred thigh. It provides the right amount of friction and he grinds against him shamelessly.

Erwin slips his hands around Levi, cupping his buttocks, fingering the area where scales give way to soft, sensitive skin, before moving on to his hips.

If Erwin didn’t know any better, he would think Levi was growing wings. He thought his transformation ended at his horns but then the beginnings of a tail appeared and now, running his hand up Levi’s pebbly back, he thinks he feels the sprouting of wings. Only his Levi could have the trinity of hellish perfection.

He grips the bits of bone and thrusts against Levi, earning a strangled cry as seed mats his fur.

Erwin finally allows himself to clean the blood on Levi’s lips, sucking the abused into his own mouth. He cuts through Levi’s bonds and cradles him against his chest. Levi trembles, such an insignificant weight against the broadness of his chest, and combs his fingers through Erwin’s fur.

"We really should clean ourselves," he says, removing his blindfold.

Erwin kisses the tip of his nose. “Soon, favored one. Let us rest first.”


End file.
